Crystal Tear
by Firefly08
Summary: Syaoran was bored. Sakura was drunk. Tomoyo was forced. Eriol want's to be like Darth Vador. No matter what the reason, they all ended up in space together. What will happen when the ship is sent to an alternate world? A little love perhaps? SXS TXE
1. The Ad

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Capture Sakura…Blah blah blah… you get it ;)

Summery: Sakura has a couple problems in life right now, her solution? Getting drunk. After doing so, she decides to leave earth by entering a rocket. It is there she meets a sarcastic know-it-all named Syoaran. After a few days up there, something happens to the ship, it's force fields re-activate a long lost gate to an alternate world… They face many problems that involve magical creatures, kings and queens, the dungeon and many other odd things. What will happen? Read and review! SxS TxE

**Chapter 1**

"It's not you, it's me…"

Sakura stared vacantly, trying to imagine a reply, but nothing came to mind. The man she thought she loved was breaking up with her, not to mention waiting for her response. And of course, it had to be just after he'd broken her heart. What was she suppose to say? A simple "ok" would not suffice and asking him why might lead to tears… so what could she say?

"Don't say that! I know it's me! And if you were smart enough to stop and think before you speak, you'd know it too! Why don't you just say "It's not me, it's you…?" Or "I don't like you anymore." At least those are right to the point! Unlike this "it's not you" bull shit."

Her face started to heat up. It felt like a large object had placed it self right in the middle of her throat. Her nose started to burn, and to no surprise, one tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

"Don't cry, I'm not worth it…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Why don't you just leave already? Leave me here, crying like an idiot…"

"Sakura, I-"

"Go! It's not like you want be here!"

He reached over and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. With no hesitation, she pushed him away.

"GO!"

He looked at her… then turned around, with no retort. As he walked away, Sakura fell to the ground. Tears started to poor out, one by one, onto the ground. She couldn't stop them, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter if complete strangers saw her crying, because at that moment, she didn't care about anything. She sat there, letting her self cry, until a young man walked past her. He dropped a couple tissues by her side and then continued to walk a couple more feet until he was stopped by Sakura's voice-

"I'm not a bum! I can afford my own tissues! Thanks for making my life seem more pathetic then it already is jerk!" he stopped and walked back to where she was. Crouching down, he took the tissues and didn't say a word.

"Go away, why are you even paying attention to me?" he looked down at her…

"Because it looked like someone had to. If you told me what was wrong, I could-"

"Help? I doubt it…" she looked away.

"Actually, I was going to say laugh… but whatever floats your boat."

He then proceeded to walk away.

She felt like she needed to know his name. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to know.

"What's your name!?"

He gave another glance over his shoulder… "Syoaran"

She closed her eyes for a few moments, then rose to her feet and began to walk home. She could only imagine what Tomoyo would say… no matter what it was, Sakura knew she had to tell her. They had been best friends since… well… forever. And they knew everything about each other.

Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo's car headed towards her. She flagged her down, and waited to hop in the car.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo had a puzzled look on her face.

"He broke up with me…"

"Oh no… its ok Hun, he is totally not worth the tears…"

"Funny, that's what he said too." Sakura smiled.

"That's cause he's a cross dresser. Guys aren't that sensitive, so he must be a girl."

"That would be funny and all, but I dated him. So it turns my laugh into an Ew…"

"Ok well let's turn that Ew into a dunking Ew. Were going to the bar!"

"Sounds good." Sakura jumped in the car and strapped on her seatbelt. The car ride was enjoyable. They sat there and laughed about how he probably only dumped her because he likes to sleep with men. The conversation went along like this…

"Why do you think he dumped me?"

"Probably cause he likes to sleep with men."

"Ha probably. He is such a dick."

"No honey, He likes them."

"So do I! We were so compatible!"

"Well, I suppose It could be ok, You wouldn't have to worry about why the other girl was so special."

"Instead I'd have to worry about why the other guy was so special… which is even worse in my book…" and so on.

* * *

A couple hours had passed, and both Sakura and Tomoyo were drinking like a pair of stinky men stuck in the dessert. They would order a drink, then the bartender would turn around to make it. They would then check him out then giggle like school girls. This had been going on for the past half hour. A man beside them was reading a news paper, and every so often, he would peek out from behind it, and give Sakura a wink.

"Excuse me… can I read that?"

"Uh, yeah… sure…" he passed the newspaper over to Sakura then sat there, staring at her.

"Excuse me again, If you don't stop staring at me I will be tempted to bash you over the head with this!" Sakura held up the glass he had bin drinking out of.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." He got up and left.

"Good job Sakura, now he's going to call the police!" They started laughing, when suddenly, an add caught the corner of Sakura's eye. 'Rocket is being sent into space for a 10 day trial. Volunteers needed, call number below.'

"Tomoyo, look at this!" Sakura shoved the newspaper in Tomoyo's face."

"Ha, people would have to be crazy to do that!"

"… I'm Going to do it!"

"You're going to do what?"

"I'm going into the rocket. I'm going into space!"

AN: Ok, that's it. The next chapter is coming out really soon, so stay with it. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong if you don't like it, and if you do, REVIEW! If you are a rather good writer yourself, give me some pointers, cause I suck ;)


	2. 3,2,1 Blast Off!

Again, with no hesitation, Sakura grabbed her purse of the counter and headed for the door

In our last chapter, Sakura got dumped, so she headed to the bar with Tomoyo. While they were there, Sakura ran across an add in the paper, asking for volunteers to enter a rocket. Sakura has decided to go, which puts us here…

**Chapter 2**

With no hesitation, Sakura grabbed her purse of the counter and headed for the door. Tomoyo threw a fifty on the counter and ran after her.

"Sakura! Are you nuts? Have you completely lost you mind! If you go up there, you could die. I won't let that happen. You're not going!"'

"Learn to live Tomoyo." Sakura brushed past her and headed across the street to the pay phone. She looked at the number in the newspaper and dialed it. The phone instantly picked up. An automated voice told her to come to a certain address at 9:00 am the next morning.

"Alright Tomoyo, you and I are going to this address tomorrow morning." She showed her a little scrap piece of paper she had written the number on.

"… 'You and I?' yeah right! Fine, you can go. But I will not, I don't do the whole space thing."

"Ok fine. But if something does go wrong, you won't be there for the last few seconds of my life, and I will never forgive you."

"… FINE! I hate it when you do that"

* * *

That morning there was a knock at Tomoyo's door.

"Ugh… Who is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's Sakura! Get you fat lazy ass out of bed, were going into space today!"

Tomoyo rolled off the side of her bed and crawled over to her dresser. She threw on her robe and walked over to the door.

"So you're seriously going through with this?"

"Yes. And so are you, so go get dressed! We have to be there in half an hour."

"I'm not getting dressed for that! Two reasons… number one, they are going to give us space suits. Number two, everyone there is going to be nerdy. I'm not going to try to impress a bunch of nerds."

"Ok whatever. Let's go!"

The two girls proceeded to get into Tomoyo's car and drive to the address the automated voice gave them. They pulled up to a huge building with a lot of rockets and other technical looking things in the back. They opened the doors to find… nothing. Suddenly and old looking guy came from around the corner.

"Oh good! Two more! Please, fallow me into the back and we will get you suited up. Quickly, your late." The man gave a little hand signal, then the girls fallowed him down the hallway into a big room. Once there, they saw two boys…

"Tomoyo! That guy! I know him… well, I don't really know him, but I know his name is Syoaran. I hope he doesn't remember me…

"Oh great. Drama. I am really exited now. Although, I must say… the other guy he's with is really cute. You don't happen to know his name? Do you?"

"No… sorry"

"It's ok, I'll just have to go find out my self." Tomoyo ran over to the rocket where the two boys were standing. It was then she noticed she had not taking time to get dressed or make herself presentable. She looked down at her body then looked up at the boys. She very subtly turned around and walked back.

"Oh my god! Sakura! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't dressed! You idiot!"

"Well sorry… I didn't think you wanted to impress a bunch of geeks…"

"They're not geeks, they are hotties! Now, since you are dressed, go find out what the other ones name is… GO!"

"Okay okay..." Sakura walked up to the boys, trying to hide her face.

"Excuse me, hi… my creepy friend wants to know your name…" the boys looked at each other then Syaoran said-

"I'm Syaoran… this is Eriol... and your name is?"

"Um, Sakura… and she's Tomoyo. So… you guys are headed into space too huh?"

"Yeah, we were bored and had nothing to do. What about you?"

"I was drunk."

* * *

"All systems are a go!" The man flicked on a switched and all lights turned off. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran all boarded the ship, and got ready for take off.

"Are you scared?" Syaoran gently held Sakura's wrist, almost like he was pulling her back.

"Um, yeah kind of… But what's the worst that could happen, right?"

"We could blow up..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my god. I thought Tomoyo was kidding when she said that!" They both sat down in the seats and strapped on security belts. The man turned on all necessary switches and hit a countdown button

"10" everyone closed they're eyes and held they're breath.

"9" Syoaran looked over to where Sakura was sitting,

"8" She looked like she was shaking, from fear he supposed.

"7" "Sakura, are you ok?"

"6" "I'm fine, but, I'm afraid of heights!"

"5" "Then why are you here!"

"4" "I don't know anymore, I want off!"

"3" "It's a little late for that!"

"2" Sakura started to cry. She looked over at Syoaran, then unbuckled her belt and darted towards the door.

"1!" "Sakura NO!" Syaoran Whipped his belt off and jumped in front of the door, trying to block Sakura from leaving. The ship started to shake then it busted into the sky. They both fell back.

Syoaran grabbed Sakura and secured her within his arms.

AN: Ok, that is chapter 2. Starting now, the story gets totally interesting. I have so many scenes in my mind right now, and they are all so cute! A lot of romance from here on! Trust me.


	3. Green holes?

"Are you nuts

In our last chapter, Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the address the automated voice had given them. They met Syaoran and Eriol, not exactly for the first time. They boarded the ship and countdown started. Sakura got scared and darted for the door, being stopped by Syoaran. They held each other close, which brings us here….

**Chapter 3**

"Are you nuts? You can't just do that! What if you got hurt?" The ship was flying smoothly now, Sakura and Syoaran were both leaning against the wall, still in each others arms.

"I… I'm sorry, but I was scared, I didn't know what to do."

"Alright, just don't try it now…"

"I couldn't if I wanted to… your squeezing me to tight." They both looked at each other. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Um, right. Sorry." He let go. Placing his hands behind his head, he walked away.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Tomoyo got up out of her seat and ran over to where Sakura was standing.

"I'm fine… but I don't want to do this anymore. I want to get off"

"Sakura, you can't just do that now. You have to keep going!" Sakura nodded her head

"Ok"

"Hey guys… does anyone know how to drive this piece of shit?" Eriol looked at them.

"Weren't you paying attention? He said that the ship is on auto pilot, it is set to come up here, do a few rounds, and then head back down to his creepy lab thing in 10 days."

"Awe crap. I wanted to try and drive it… you know, like Darth Vader!"

"…right…"

* * *

That night there was some confusion on where and how they were going to sleep.

They saw that small glass bubble looking things had been placed on the wall. On them was a note from the guy who sent them up. 'These are the pods you shall be sleeping in. It is very comfortable, I hope it is to you liking.'

"Are you friggen joking? I'm not sleeping like this." Syaoran took the note off the pod and ripped it apart.

"Well, it's either these, or our seats, you choose." Eriol pointed towards the seats they had been sitting in.

"I'll choose my seat." Once again, placing his hands behind his head, he walked away.

"Anyone going with him?" The girls both shook they're heads.

"Good. Now, how the hell do you open these things?"

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned within her 'pod.' She couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was then she heard someone just outside the room, walking around perhaps. Getting up, she seemed to have tripped over something, falling flat on her face. Syoaran ran into the room

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Might have a black eye, but hey! Who cares?" He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He led her out into the main area and pointed to the windows.

"It's… It's beautiful." She walked up and placed her hand on the glass.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before…" walking up behind her, he placed his hand on hers.

"Close you eyes, and tell me, what do you see?"

"What?"

"My mother and father used to do this all the time… they would close they're eyes and hold hands, then tell each other what they saw. Usually, it would be the exact same thing. That's how they new they were sole mates. So, tell me what you see."

"Ok, I see-"

"What are you guys doing??" Eriol came out of the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing!" they moved apart from each other, not making eye contact.

"No nasty on the ship! I forbid you!"

"Shut up Eriol. Nothing is going on. We were just looking out the window. Nothing else."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

He turned around and walked back in the room.

"I better go to sleep… I don't want to be cranky in the morning" she smiled, then proceeded to walk away.

"Wait!" Syoaran grabbed her wrist, just as he did before they boarded the ship.

"What?"

"You never said thank you… the day I gave you those tissues, you never said thank you." Sakura's cheeks turned red.

"So you remember me… Ok, well. Goodnight."

"…Goodnight."

As she walked away, she very quietly said- "Thank you"

"Rise and shine Sakura! Eriol told me all about you romantic night! Get up! Tell me exactly what happened!"

"Ugh… nothing happened. He only thought something did."

"So there was no kiss?"

"No!"Suddenly, the ship started to shake. Almost like they were in the middle of an earthquake. The boys ran into the room.

"What's going on?"

"How would we know?" the four of them ran into the main room and checked all the controls.

"What the hell is that?" Eriol pointed towards the window.

"It looks like a friggen black hole!"

"Then why is it green?!" They all ran to the back of the ship, getting into they're pods. The ship started to be pulled apart. It was spinning and being sucked into the green opening. The lights flickered off, and there was a loud booming noise.

AN: Ok, so that's it for chapter 3. Next chapter, they will find themselves in a whole new world… the land of Migaku! Hee hee I'm so exited!


	4. Princess?

In our last chapter, to keep it short, they were getting sucked into a big green vortex

In our last chapter, to keep it short, they were getting sucked into a big green vortex! 

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura, get up!" Sakura's eyes opened to see Tomoyo hovering over her.

"What happened?"

"Were not sure. The boys went off to look around, Syaoran said not to wake you."

"Then why did you?"

"Cause I was getting bored. Look around, where do you think we are?" Tomoyo helped Sakura to her feet.

"No clue … It's pretty though… where is the ship?"

"Over there" She pointed to the ship, which had been crashed within trees. Some of the siding had come off, and it looked really beaten up.

"Oh, Sakura, you're bleeding." Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and touched her back.

"Oh my god, that's quite a bit of blood, I'm going to get the guys, stay here. Don't move to much." Tomoyo ran off into the bush, yelling Eriol and Syaoran's name. Sakura touched her back. She looked at her hand, She was defiantly bleeding.

"Sakura are you ok!?" Syaoran came running out of the bush. "What did you do? lie down on a friggen porcupine?"

"No! It must have happened when the ship crashed. I'm not that dumb!"

"Alright, fallow me. There's a waterfall near by, we'll get your cut cleaned up."

"Ok."

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Syoaran Sat on the rocks by the waterfall.

"Alright, take off your shirt."

"What!? We just met! Don't be so inappropriate."

"I have to clean the wound don't I? I can't clean it through your shirt."

"Oh, right." Sakura turned her self around, then took off her shirt. He then took of his shirt, and soaked it in water. He started to gently clean the cut.

"Ow, that kinda hurts."

"Sorry."

"It's ok…"

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure"

"That night, before the green hole opened, what did you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I touched your hand, what did you see?" He stopped wiping the wound, and turned her around.

"I saw- I saw a glowing flower. It was green, and it had a black stem."

"… I, I saw-"

"Hey Sakura! I found a first aid kit!" Tomoyo came running, holding a small red box.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah. Just great. Look Tomoyo, while you're here, why don't you just clean the wound. I have to go help Eriol find some food anyway."

"Um, ok"

"Well what did she see?" Eriol and Syaoran were walking in the forest, looking for some sort of food.

"A green flower, with a black stem."

"And what did you see?"

"I saw a green-"

"HAULT! Drop all your weapons!" Six guards came running towards them.

"We don't have any weapons."

"What is that? In your pocket?"

"A cell phone." Eriol took out his cell phone to show them.

"Drop it or we will attack!"

"Drop it!" Syaoran grabbed the cell phone out of his hands and threw it into the bush.

"That was my cell phone!"

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?" Sakura and Tomoyo walked out from behind some trees..

"Princess! It's you! Seize them!" The guards grabbed Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, and shoved them in a horse carriage.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Sakura went to run after them when the chief of guard stepped in front of her.

"Your majesty, we are so glad you returned."

"What?"

"Please, come with us back to the castle. We must get you suited up properly for the jubilee."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The chief of guard stirred Sakura into the other carriage they had brought. The two carriages started back to the town. Once there, they headed there separate ways.

"Where are you taking them?" Sakura turned herself, looking out the back window,

"To the dungeon of course."

AN: Ooooh, what will happen now? How will sakura get them all out of jail? I'm so exited for you guys to read how!! It is so adorable! That's all I can tell you though.

REVEIIWWWW… that reminds me, could you guys please review every chapter? I know its a lot to ask, but I love when people review. Just tell me what you think of the chapters ok? Btw I know this one wasn't as good as the others but I cant wait to write what happenings next, so sorry :P


	5. So now were betrothed?

In our last chapter, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo landed in the world of Migaku

In our last chapter, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo landed in the world of Migaku.

Eriol and Syoaran went to look for food, and instead, they found big scary men. To be more specific, the guards of Ziftecha. Sakura was separated from the group and taking to the castle. The rest, were sent to the dungeon.

**Chapter 5**

"Where the hell are you taking us?"

"To the dungeon."

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo sat in the back of the horse carriage, tied up with rope.

"Where are you taking Sakura?" Tomoyo yelled to the guards driving.

"Princess Hotaru was brought to the castle, where she belongs." The carriage pulled into a large building, completely made of stone.

"Alright, out!" The guards opened the doors and grabbed they're arms, leading them into the dungeon. They separated them into two different areas. Tomoyo was sent down the hall, because she was a girl. Syoaran and Eriol were kept close to the entrance.

"We didn't do anything! Why are we even here?"

"You know why! You stole princess Hotaru!"

"What the? Who the hell is that?"

"Syaoran calm down, Lets just explain ok?" Eriol walked up to the bars.

"We don't know who this 'Princess Hotaru' is… but we didn't friggen steal her!"

"Oh yeah… explain…" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

**RULER**

"I'm not a Princess!" Sakura's face was red with fury.

"What did they do to you Princess Hotaru?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Such a foul mouth! You're lucky your father isn't here to hear that!"

"Where is he?"

"… You don't remember? … He passed away…"

"Oh yeah, cause I would know that! He isn't my father, and I'm not a friggen Princess!" Sakura picked up the hem of her dress (the dress they stuck on her) and stormed off down the hall.

"Good morning Princess Hotaru… How are you?"

"Screw you."

**RULER**

"Grab the clubs" The large guards walked over to the wall, where two wooding clubs were hanging. They took them off, and walked over to the cell Eriol and Syaoran were in. opening the door, they walked in, and one struck Eriol in his abdomen.

"Screw off!" Syaoran grabbed the club and tried to take it away. That didn't work, instead, It got him beat as well. This continued on for a while.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tomoyo was shaking the bars, trying to gain they're attention.

"If you keep talking, your next!" A smaller guard walked over to her cell.

"Leave her alone!" Eriol Jumped towards the metal door. This resulted in a club smashing over his back. Seeing this, Syaoran turned the guard around and punched him in the face. Both guards stopped what they were doing and came after Syaoran. Pining him against the wall, they beat him over and over, until he was bleeding from every point. Eriol was knocked out, on the floor, and Tomoyo was tied up and had a gag in her mouth.

"WAIT!" Sakura came bursting through the door. She ran over to the cell Syaoran was in and jumped on one of the guards back.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Syoaran dodged a swing and punched a guard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clearing a path for Syaoran.

"Sakura get off!" He grabbed her waist and pealed her off.

"Princess, get out of there! He is a criminal!"

"No he isn't! Neither is Tomoyo or Eriol!" Everyone dropped they're weapons, and stared in her direction.

"How do you know this princess?" The small man walked over to where Sakura was standing.

"Because…Because…."

Syaoran grabbed her hand. he pulled her over and placed his lips on her cheek. She had no idea what was going on. She turned slightly. Now his lips were touching hers and... she adored it.

"Because I'm her betrothed!"

AN: SOOOO Sorry! I know this chapter isn't all I said it would be, but A LOT of stuff has been going on in my life right now and I don't have much time for this stuff. I knew I had to post soon; I would loose a lot of attention. SO SORRY! I might not post soon, but TRUST ME! I'm not stopping this stopping this story, ok? Anyway. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
